Why I love you
by PercyPersonified
Summary: Percy and Annabeth made it through the Giant war. Next problem: being a couple. Rated T cause I am paranoid.
1. Songs I hear

**This is my first shot at a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO series.**

* * *

Percy walk down the beach. He have just defeated the giants and Gaia. He hope he could carry on with life: Go to high school, live closer to Sally and Paul and most importantly, love Annabeth Chase. Day and night, he dream of this girlfriend. He loved her for who she is. Smart, hard-working, pretty, etc. Percy thought of her: her blond hair, grey eyes, tanned skin…

"Percy…"

Speaking of the Devil.

"Over here…"

Annabeth came towards him, smiling. Percy love to see that smile on her face. All he cared about in this world was Annabeth. He just want to see her happy. He look at her grey eyes and realise there was something different. She look like she wasn't too happy.

Eyes are the windows to the soul.

Percy wanted to ask what was wrong but held back and smiled.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth questioned. "I have been looking for you."

"After all these between us, you don't know my favourite spot?"

"You told me it was the swords arena."

Busted.

"Ok. You're right. Walk with me, Wise Girl."

Percy took her hand and they walked to a shady area. Percy sat down with Annabeth next to him. Percy put his hand around Annabeth and she placed her head in his bosom. Percy caught a whiff of Annabeth's lemon shampoo. "Always smelling great," Percy thought to himself. But within himself, Percy braced himself for anything that is going to happen. After going through Tartarus, behaving like this is usual.

But, he never expected this.

"Percy, tell me the truth."

Percy went into panic mode. He never lied to Annabeth.

"I always told you the truth."

"I know. I have not even asked a question."

"Go ahead."

Percy prayed for confidence. He is scared when Annabeth asks him something.

"Percy, when you left last year, losing your memory..."

"Except you." Annabeth blushed.

"Ok. But what did you do when you waited to see me?"

Oops. Percy vowed never to tell Annabeth how he waited for her at Camp Jupiter. His iPod grew heavier in his pocket. If Annabeth knew it, he would be embarrassed for a week. Then he realised that Annabeth probably knew it, just wanting him to say it himself and there is no way he can hide or lie to Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain, I am waiting for an answer…"

Percy felt a lump in his throat.

"I…I…"

"What?"

Percy gave in and pull out his iPod.

"So…"

"Ilistentoyoueveryday" Percy blurted.

"What? Speak slowly."

"I listen to you every day."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows." How is that possible? I don't sing."

"No. I listen to songs and imagine that you sang it."

Annabeth face was cherry red.

"I listen to them and hope one day I would see you."

Annabeth kissed him. "That is so sweet, Percy. Let me hear them."

"NO"

"Sorry?"

"No. I meant…You can hear it."

"Scared to show the soft side?"

Percy gingerly pull out his earpiece and place one in Annabeth's ear and the other in his.

Percy pressed play.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

"That is actually true." Annabeth commented.

"Just listen."

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Tears welled up in Annabeth's eye. She really felt this way when Percy disappeared.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Annabeth laughed lightly. "As usual. You are so messy."

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

"I miss you." Percy sang the last line.

"So is it just this song?" Annabeth knew there were more.

"Don't worry. I got a playlist." Percy tilt the iPod and showed the playlist. Annabeth face felt hot when she saw the playlist name: _Annabeth_.

"Guess we will hear everything, Seaweed Brain."

"Sure."

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You've just walked through it._

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_I love_

_The way you are_

_It's who I am  
_

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say_

_Say it like it is_

_And the truth_

_Is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said (things you said)_

_You left them running through my head (through my head)_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did (things we did)_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here (I wish you were here)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here (Here)_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

"Do you like Avril Lavigne?" Annabeth asked.

"No. It is just that her song remind me of you, Wise Girl."

"Her songs depicted what I felt in those times."

"Well, you're no longer gone and you are here. Let's get back to our cabins." Percy suggested.

"One more song. Please."

"Ok."

_La La_

_La la la la_

_la la_

_la la la..._

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you, you_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

Annabeth lean in and kissed Percy. All she cared about at that moment was him. Percy deepened the kiss. They pulled away, gasping for air.

"That's why I love you." Annabeth sang.

"See. You sing." Percy smirked.

Annabeth laughed real hard. She was happy that finally their lives are complete.

The horn went off, meaning it is curfew.

"Percy, carry me to the cabin." Annabeth requested.

Percy carried herself princess style to the Athena cabin and lay he on her bed.

"Thanks, Percy" Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, said.

"Anything for a girlfriend" Percy said with pride.

Malcolm smiled," you better get some sleep.

"Yeah sure." Percy left and walked to his cabin.

Little did he know that he is going back to that cabin again.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	2. Author note

**I don't really have solid ideas. I hope reader would review, follow and favorite this story (if you want it to continue).**

**Thank You. **


	3. Where I belong

'PERCY!'

The knocking grew louder.

'OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!'

Percy dragged himself out of bed and open the door. He saw the familiar face of Malcolm.

'Dude, it is only 3 in the morning.'

'Annabeth…she…screaming…'

Percy darted out to the Athena cabin. The chill of the night eat through his flesh but he could not care less. Nobody can help his Wise Girl but him. As Percy came closer to Cabin 6, he started to hear stuff like, 'Why did you leave me? So much blood…'

Percy barged through the door. Athena kids surrounded Annabeth. All of them stared at Percy. Percy rushed to her side.

'Annabeth, I here.'

Annabeth continued screaming and swatting the air.

'Percy…Blood…Spiders…'

Percy hugged her and held her close. 'I'm here. Wake up.'

The screaming continued. Little did he know that the whole camp was in the Athena cabin watching the whole drama.

'Annabeth, wake up. I love you and I will never leave you. Just wake up.'

Percy never felt so helpless. Annabeth needs him. He must be strong for her. Tears started flowing down his cheeks. He held her tighter and closer.

Annabeth screams slowly reduce to sobs. Her eyes fluttered. She then broke into tears.

'Guys, let's give them some time alone,' a familiar voice said.

Chiron

Percy stroked the back of Annabeth head. 'It's okay Wise Girl. It's okay.'

Annabeth pulled away from Percy. 'I thought I lost you. Arachne, Kelli, Nyx…. You were covered in blood. You had a blade…' She was cut off by a kiss.

'I am here.' Percy recalled that he has his own nightmares.

Chiron cleared his throat. The couple broke apart. The cabin was filled with all the campers. They were still there despite Chiron telling them to go.

Percy needed answers.

'What is happening?' Percy glared at Chiron with his baby seal face although it never worked on Chiron.

'This is not unusual. It is a Post-Tartarus-Traumatic-Disorder. That place must have been hell for both of you.'

Percy knew that it was something no one can imagine of. The horror in that pit could even haunt the gods. That place will never be forgotten.

But he need a solution.

'Clovis, do you have any idea what to do?'

Clovis, son of Hypnos, god of sleep, gave a blank look.

'Sorry, this is beyond me.'

He gave a last yawn and walk out of the room.

'Percy, it's okay.' Annabeth protest. 'Just stay with me tonight.'

Percy looked at Chiron. He simply nodded.

'A few conditions…'Malcolm blurted, 'One, you are not sleeping in Athena cabin and two, you have to change from your boxers.'

Everyone started laughing. Percy looked at himself, registering that he is almost naked. Percy didn't really cared. He just wanted Annabeth to be okay. He turn to face Annabeth and saw that she was trying her best not to laugh. At least, the nightmare was forgotten.

'Alright,' Chiron cried, 'everyone back to your cabins. We have a long day tomorrow. Everyone take a good rest.'

Percy extended his hand towards Annabeth and carried her to his cabin. Tonight show how inseparable they were. He laid her on his bed and snuggled next to her. Percy thought Annabeth was already sleeping. He put his hands around her, protecting her.

'I will always protect you, Annabeth. I know you are sleeping but I just want to tell you that I love you and I will never leave you.'

Percy looked at the face of Annabeth, he thought of how beautiful his girlfriend is.

'You are so pretty. I love everything about you,' Percy started rambling about his affections for her.

'You are just so cheesy, Seaweed Brain.'

'Wait! You are awake?'

'Yes and I heard everything you just said.' Percy blushed on the spot. A smile spread across Annabeth's face.

'I thought you were sleeping…'

'Next time, make sure.' Annabeth started laughing at the pure ignorance of her boyfriend.

'So anymore secrets?'

'Yes but I am not telling you.'

'Please…' Annabeth gave her signature puppy doll face.

Percy gave in.

'Okay, just one.'

'Go on...'

'I really love that smile.' Percy brushed her lips with his thumb.

Annabeth kissed him. Percy deepened the kiss. After a minute, Annabeth pulled away.

'What's wrong?'

'Want to know one of my secrets?'

'Okay'

Annabeth took a pause, 'This smile only happens when I am with you.' She kissed Percy again, this time for a longer period. After pulling apart, Annabeth lied on Percy's bare chest, taking in the scent of the ocean.

One thing Annabeth knew end of day: She belongs to Percy.


End file.
